Twins of Fate
by MasterMalik
Summary: What if Naruto had a Twin sister? What if the Kyuubi's Chakra was split between them? What if Tsunade was their caretaker? What will happen? Rated 'M'. Limes, Lemons, Bloodshed, Language.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto owns Naruto…Lucky Bastard.**_

XX

 **Chapter 01**

The body of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was slammed against a rock by a masked man. Kushina had just given birth to a set of twins. During her pregnancy she thought she was pregnant with one boy, but, as it turns out she had a boy then a girl. The name for the boy was already picked; Naruto. She then picked a name for the girl; Naruko.

The masked man was currently holding the two babies while using the now extracted Kyuubi to attack Kushina. Then, in a yellow flash, Kushina's husband and father of her twins; Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage appeared in front of his wife.

"Give me my children…and who are you?", asked Minato as he took another step closer to the masked man.

The masked man simply threw the two babies at Minato who created a shadow clone to catch one baby then he noticed that paper bombs were attached to their blackest. Both Minato's threw the blankets away. The original grabbed Kushina and teleported to their house.

xX*South Gate of Konoha*Xx

An Anbu by the name of Kakashi Hatke was standing at the entrance of the south gate of Konoha awaiting three important people. He continued to watch the path with his Sharingan and he saw what he was waiting for.

Running up the road was Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato and Jiraiya of the Sannin. They were running at full speed…well as full as thei ages could take them.

"Kakashi, where is Minato and Kushina?", asked Jiraiya stopping and putting his hands on his knees catching his breath.

As Kakashi was about to answer the Kyuubi appeared at the North gate roaring and growling.

"My Kami, I came here for the birth of my Godson and the Kyuubi escaped!", shouted Jiraiya in frustration.

"That's the thing, Kushina-sensei had twins! The first month of her pregnancy she found out she was having a baby, but the other baby hadn't developed yet because of the Kyuubi", he said.

Silence.

"WHAT!?", yelled Tsunade taking off for her past students house. Shizune quickly took after her.

"Kakashi, let's go and help fight the Kyuubi, I see Jounin and Chuunin alike, even Sarutobi-sensei are trying to defeat it", said Jiraiya usung Chakra enhanced jumps to go to the North gate.

xX*Uzumaki-Namikaze Household*Xx

Tsunade burst through the door of the master bedroom in the house that was owned by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She looked at her past student to see her lying down between two blonde haired babies with silver eyes and six whiskers each.

"Wow, Minato's hair and Kushina's eyes, beautiful", she said as she walked closer and observed the babies.

Kushina groaned and woke up. "Tsunade-sensei, you made *cough* it".

"Kushina, stay quiet, Shizune run diagnostics", ordered Tsunade who was checking the babies.

"I am going to die, the Kyuubi was extracted from me, the only way to win against the Kyuubi is to seal it *cough* *cough* and only Uzumaki's can hold the beast at bay", said Kushina.

"You're going to seal it within your children!?", asked a shocked Shizune who was running diagnostics.

Then before she could answer Minato and the Sandaime appeared in a yellow flash.

"Tsunade, Shizune, I want you two to raise Naruto and Naruko in our old house, don't tell them we were their parents, we had too many enemies", said Minato.

"I can't stay, I have too much debt to pay off", said Tsunade and everyone sweat dropped.

"Use the some of my money, then transfer the rest to your account and used that, right now I have to seal the Kyuubi in them", he said placing his hands on the rest of his family.

"This is an SS-rank secret, only Jiraiya and Kakashi know the secret, I have to go now", said Sarutobi disappearing in a shunshin.

"Shizune, looks like we are staying in Konoha, let's go and help at the hospital", said Tsunade walking out the door followed by Shizune.

xX*Kyuubi's Position*Xx

Minato and Kushina stood before the Kyuubi. Minato had already summoned the two alters required for the sealing.

"Minato-kun, I don't *cough* have long", said Kushina in a forced life clasping her hands together for her last jutsu before death.

Minato nodded then ran through hand seals and yelled, " **Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique)** ", then in a puff of smoke a giant toad appeared.

"Minato, are you mad? You summoned me to fight the Kyuubi?", asked the giant toad that was summoned.

"I don't need you to fight it, just hold it down when I teleport", said Minato as he threw a tri-pronged kunai at the Kyuubi and teleported making the toad; Gamabunta fall on it's head.

"KUSHINA NOW!".

" **Kongo Fusa (Adamentine Sealing Chains)** ", she yelled and gold chains made out Chakra shot out of her body and were heading straight for the fox. When the chains were securely around the fox Gamabunta disappeared and Minato jumped back down to the ground.

"Kushina, I am going to seal some of our Chakra into the seal, when they are old enough to get control of the Chakra we will help them", said Minato as he ran through hand seals and yelled, " **Shiki Fujin (Reaper Death Seal)** ", and the Shinigami appeared then he ran through more hand seals and said, " **Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Signed Seal)** ", and with the two jutsus combined the Shinigami sealed the Yin half inside of Naruto and the Yang half inside of Naruko.

Kushina and Minato released their jutsus and watched their children. Both crying from having the Kyuubi's Chakra insert them.

"I hope one day the can *cough* forgive us for what we did to them", said Minato hugging his wife while they watched their children.

"Gaki, Kushina, are you alright!?", asked Jiraiya as he rushed through to the ex-Kage and his wife.

"We're fine Jiraiya-sensei, but, we're gonna die any minute", said Minato coughing into his hand.

"You used the Shiki Fujin?", asked the Sandaime.

"Yes, please protect our children", said Minato as he and Kushina fell to their knees then landed next to their children.

"Ero-sennin, please tell Tsunade-sensei, thank you for everything…she has done for me", said Kushina.

"Oh and Sarutobi", called Minato.

"Yes, what is it?", he asked.

"You are my successor", he said and both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze died.

"Damn you Minato", said Sarutobi.

"Well, let's go to the hospital and check out the babies", said Jiraiya picking up his Godchildren.

Sarutobi nodded.

xX*Konoha Council Room*Xx

It was the day after the Kyuubi attack and Sarutobi sat in his chair at the head of the Konoha Council Room. He was waiting for everyone to get seated. On the Hokage's left sat the ten ninja clan heads of Konoha. Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanka, Aburame, Inzuka and Sarutobi clans. On his right was the civilian council. Ten people made out of, merchants, vendors and what not. Directly at the other end were his three advisors, Danzo, Homura and Koharu. Next to the Hokage was two Anbu gurads, Dog and Tiger.

"Hokage-sama, why were we called here today?", asked Danzo as the others came in.

"I would like to know how my village is going after a Bijuu attacked the village", said the Hokage narrowing his eyes at his former teammate.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to know what happened to the Kyuubi?", asked a man with dark hair and charcoal eyes.

"It was sealed within Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki; twins that parents died during the attack", said Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi, wasn't there one Uzumaki left in the village and wasn't she the previous Jinchuriki…I think her name was Kushina", said Koharu.

"…Yes, Kushina Uzumaki was their mother, the father is unknown at the moment", said the Hokage knowing knew one else knew Minato was married to Kushina.

"Hokage-sama, who are the children's caretakers at the moment?", asked Danzo.

"I am", said Tsuande.

"Why do you not put them in an orphanage?", asked Homura.

"Kushina was my student and therefore I am taking care of her children, I am even their Godmother", said Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, why aren't the children killed to stop the Kyuubi from ever escaping again?", asked Fugaku Uchiha and everyone was taken aback from his question.

"Why would you want to kill two innocent babies?", asked Tsunade growling at the man.

"It doesn't matter, I trust the Yondaime's seal", said the Hokage and received nods of agreement from the council…most of the council.

"Why don't they join my training, Konoha could use them as weapons", suggested the power hungry Danzo.

"Ha…like Kushina would ever forgive me for giving you her children", said Tsunade with a laugh and Danzo twitched in anger

"No one is to speak about the Kyuubi, Naruto and Naruko will live as no one knows about the Kyuubi", said Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage- _sama_ ", said Danzo as he left.

' _I feel like Danzo is up to something_ ', thought Hiruzen.

xX*Underground Konoha*Xx

Danzo sat in front of five Anbu Root members. He had made this faction to overthrow Hiruzen for the position of Hokage.

"What are your orders, Danzo-sama?", asked a tall man; he was an Anbu Root team leader.

"Spread the Rumor of the Kyuubi children, Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki, when their spirits are broken they will come to me for training", said Danzo with a wicked grin.

"Hai", he said as he and his team left.

' _Soon, very soon indeed_ '.

xX*Five Years Later*Xx

Hiruzen sat in his office doing paperwork. He was reading a report about another one of Naruto and Naruko's pranks. He laughed at what they did. Apparently they sneaked into a restaurant and switched all the ketchup with red paint and mustard with yellow paint.

Then Sarutobi sighed at _why_ they played the pranks. When Naruto and Naruko had been about six months a rumor was spread that they were Jinchuriki. Who did it? He didn't know, but, he had a pretty good guess. Danzo. Yet he had no proof.

' _I wonder if Tsunade has decided to train them yet_ ', he thought to himself as he continued his paperwork.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in". When the door opened a man and a young girl came in.

"Ohayo Hokage-sama", said the man.

"Ohayo, you must be Shibuki", said the man.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I am Shibuki, leader of Takigakure and this is Fu", said the man named Shibuki.

"Hello Fu".

"Hello", she replied in a soft voice hiding behind Shibuki.

"How old is she?", asked the Hokage.

"She is five years old and is the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi", he said in a voice only the Hokage and his hidden Anbu could hear.

"Why have you come today?", asked Hiruzen eyeing the man carefully.

"I would like if Fu could live in Konoha, the way she is treated in Taki is unbearable, even for me to see and they take no heed in my voice", said Shibuki.

"It will be no different in Konoha, our Jinchuriki's are treated badly as well and they resort to pranks to be noticed by the village", said Hiruzen with concern in his voice.

"Ano…but you said Jinchuriki' _s_ , I thought Konoha wa only in the position of the Kyuubi", said Shibuki. They were talking so Fu; who was in the corner of the room sitting; couldn't hear.

"The spirit of the Kyuubi was split and put into a set of twins".

"Well, maybe Fu can live with them, they do have a caretaker, right?", he asked.

"Yes, Tsunade Senju".

"Good enough for me", said Shibuki looking at Fu.

"Very well, Dog, Tiger gather the council", said the Hokage and two Anbu appeared out of the wall and disappeared in a shunshin.

xX*Konoha Council Room*Xx

It only took twenty minutes for the council to be gathered. Shibuki and Fu were still in his office.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to bring the attention to the council that Takigakure wishes for their Jinchuriki to reside in Konoha due to mistreatment in Taki", said the Hokage.

"How old is the Jinchuriki?", asked Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Five and female".

"The village could use another weapon", said Danzo.

"Danzo, just because a Bijuu is sealed within them that doesn't mean they're not human, they are more than just weapons", said the Hokage sternly.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I would like for the girl to be under my care", said Tsunade.

"And why would we let you have another weapon under your care, Tsunade- _hime_?", asked Koharu.

Tsunade smashed the table with her unimaginable strength, "You will NOT refer to my Godchildren as weapons, and the girl will have some friends considering that a rumor was spread that the Kyuubi is alive, isn't that right-".

"Tsuande".

Tsunade watched her sensei and sighed, but nodded.

"The girl, Fu, will be placed under the car of Tsuande Senju, anybody object?", asked the Hokage glaring at Danzo.

"I am fine with it", said Danzo but thought completely differently, ' _It makes my plan that much easier_ '. The Hokage eyed him carefully.

"Just what this village needs, another demon", said a pink haired woman.

"Sakiri, you will watch your mouth if you do not want to die", said Tsunade sending out a powerful amount of killer intent. Sakiri just snorted and mumbled something about demons that made Tsunade that much angrier.

At the end of the meeting all the clan heads and advisors outnumbered the council so Fu was allowed to stay in the village.

"Alright, this meeting is an S-rank and you're all dismissed".

"Hokage-sama, if I may, which Bijuu is sealed within this Fu person?", asked Tsume Inuzuka.

"The Nanabi or seven tailed beetle", said the Hokage.

"Then why isn't she placed within the Aburame clan?", asked Homura.

"Because, Shibuki, the leader of Takigakure has asked she be placed around other Jinchuriki, namely Naruto and Naruko".

"Or demon one and demon two", said a council member only to die from killing intent coming from both Tsunade and the Dog Anbu.

"Tiger get him out of here", said the Hokage trying to control his anger at the now deceased man.

"Dismissed, Tsunade some with me", said the Hokage walking out with Dog and Tsunade following.

xX*Hokage's Office*Xx

Hiruzen and Tsunade entered the office to see Fu play with…bugs.

"Fu, what are you doing?", asked Tsunade seeing what the girl was playing with.

"I am playing with my bugs", she said with a smile.

"Anyway, Shibuki Fu will stay in Konoha under the watch of Tsunade Senju and will attend the Ninja Academy in three years, do you accept?", asked the Hokage.

"I accept, these are her things, there is also a jutsu scroll she has to be given after graduating the academy", said Shibuki handing him her bag.

"Good bye Fu", said Shibuki.

She ran and hugged him. "Bye Shibuki Tou-san".

Shibuki left and Tsunade left with Fu to walk Shibuki to the gate.

' _Good luck, Fu_ '.


End file.
